Pacify Her
by Chara.Dreemurr.FR
Summary: Heidi à fait une erreur. Kyle regrette. Cartman est mort, corde autour de son cou. Comment tout cela peut t'il être arrivé en quelques mois ? CartmanxKyle HeidixCartman Pas de lemon parce que.. voilà quoi !


**HoI.. Ah euh merde.. J'voulais dire bonjour. J'me présente ( _je m'appele henry..).._ Je suis Chara, fan de Undertale et de South park. J'ai déjà écrit une fic SP mais elle est merdique, si vous voulez voir c'est ; Sanglant Amour. #titremerdique**.

 **Bon le titre de la fic ici, "** _Pacify Her"_ **est une musique que j'apprécie pour ses paroles. Elle est de Melanie Martinez, une chanteuse aux allures enfantines et psycho. Elle illustre un couple que vous connaissez sûrement ! Du moins un triangle.** **!Spoil: Saison 20 et 21!** **Bonne lecture !**

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. Quitter Twitter fut une merveilleuse idée pour elle. Ce garçon, pourtant détesté de tous à finalement réussi à contrôler ses émotions. Il s'appelait Éric, plus communément surnomé Cartman. Son ossature lourde, ses joues gonflés et rosies, ses cheveux bruns et fins qui tombaient sur ses yeux azur, voilà ce qui en faisait le charme de celui ci pour Heidi Turner. Pourtant populaire, cette fille est tombée dans les bras d'un homophobe, raciste, antisémite re-pensé.

Ses appareils électroniques tous brisés, lui avait crée une peur, un stress, une émotion qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. Pour une fois, il tentait le bien en portant des tee shirt prouvant qu'il n'était plus le Cartman d'avant. Mais la crainte des autres les ont poussés à croire qu'il était le coupable. Il n'était pas Skankhunt42.

Mais pourtant, tout laissait croire que c'était lui. À cause de son odieux caractère, sûrement. Aussi peut être à cause de son ''ennemi'' juré ; Kyle Broflovski. Un juif aux cheveux roux, bouclés sous un chapeau vert. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses amis à amener le pauvre Éric Cartman dans la forêt, dans une cabane sans WiFi. Tout sa pour détruire les affaires de celui qu'ils dénonçaient coupable de ces trolls. Mais Skankhunt42 avait repris ses activités. Aujourd'hui, Kyle regrettait.

Il avançait dans le long couloir de l'école, cherchant son ''ami'' pour s'excuser. Il ressentait de la peine pour lui. Il a même lâché une larme à son égard, alors qu'il n'a fait que casser d'horribles appareils électroniques. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, l'émotion qu'il avait senti à ce moment était inconnu, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'a jamais pleuré pour un ami (sauf Stan), encore moins pour son ennemi.

Aujourd'hui, il ne le juge plus comme un ennemi, mais comme un ami. Un vieil ami auquel il doit s'excuser. Il trouva celui ci assit sur une marche d'escaliers menant à une sortie de secours. Bizarrement, il tenait en main un scoobidoo aux couleurs efféminés.

 _Il ne serait pas devenu ce genre de personne..?_ pensa le juif.

Il s'approcha, mordant ses lèvres inférieures. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, _pardon_. Mais le stress l'empara lorsque le concerné leva les yeux vers le juif.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kyle ?_

Il eut un petit coup de pression lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Il lança un timide :

\- _Désolé._

 _\- Désolé pour quoi ?_ demanda innocemment Éric.

\- _D'avoir cassé tous ce qui t'appartenait._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, je suis heureux maintenant._

 _\- Peut être mais pour moi c'est un acte imp.._

 _\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave._ Coupa l'interlocuteur, qui semblait apaisé.

 _J'en ai vu un, Kyle._ Continua t'il.

\- _Vu quoi ?_

 _\- Un vagin._

Le juif ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque Heidi Turner arriva vers eux. Kyle s'apprétait à parler de Butters lorsqu'il vit les deux camarades s'échanger du chocolat au lait et un scoobidoo. Ils se tenaient la main, discutant tel un couple cliché, de manière douce. Cartman n'avait jamais parlé de cette façon, encore moins avec une fille. Le juif n'y croiyait pas, Cartman, Heidi.. Ensemble ?

Le contact de leurs mains rendait Kyle hors de lui. Pas dans le sens de colère, mais de l'incompréhension, de la surprise et surtout de la jalousie. Face à cette scène il ne bougea pas, bégaieyant des mots incompréhensibles.

\- _E..Ex..Excusez moi ! J-Je dois y aller._

A travers les couloirs de la bâtisse, Kyle marchait rapidement, tentant de reformuler ce qu'il a vu.

 _Ils sont en couple ? Mais.._

Les pensées du juif se transformaient en des ficelles mélangées qui le fit stresser. La cloche sonnait le retour en classe. Il rejoignit la salle lorsqu'il vut la majorité des garçons autour de Butters.

 _Encore un plan contre les filles.. Il faut que je m'occupe d'eux ! Oui. Je vais ramener la paix entre les filles et les garçons en trouvant le troll et en lui faisant payer ce qu'il à fait._

Déterminé, il devait trouver à son tour un plan. Il partit s'assoir à son bureau, débordé de lettres de menaces de la part des filles. Il regarda les autres bureaux, débordés encore plus. Sans parler de celui de Butters.

Cartman et Heidi débarquerent sous les yeux furieux de Kyle. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, comme si ils gardaient ce couple secret.

 **[XoX]**

A peine rentrés, Kyle et Ike se jettèrent dans les bras de leur mère. La compagnie TrollTrace avait était stoppé par skankunt42 lui même ! Mais ses fils le regarderont d'un mauvais oeil maintenant. Gérald se sentait désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Il monta à l'étage, se dirige dans son bureau où était installé un nouvel ordinateur, l'ancien étant jetté. Il ouvrit un tiroir rempli de bouteilles de whisky. Kyle se tenait au seuil de la porte, observant son père prendre une bouteille dont il dévissa silencieusement le bouchon. Il but une gorgée, déviant sa tête vers son fils qui l'observait. Celui ci partit dans sa chambre, ne s'attardant pas sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

Assis à son bureau, il réfléchissait. Les filles étaient encore en rogne contre les garçons et c'était effectivement un problème. La solution fut difficile à trouver. Il dévala les escaliers à toute allure, sentant par le même moment l'odeur de cookies qui sortent du four.

\- _Je vais au parc maman, à toute à l'heure !_ cria le juif à travers la salon.

Il sortit de sa maison, courant vers le parc, espérant trouver les filles asiatiques. À travers les rues, il réfléchissait à son plan. Mais quelque chose vint lui hanter l'esprit lorsqu'il passa à côté d'un KFC, dont il s'arrêta un moment devant l'enseigne. Cela lui rappelait Éric. Il soupira, reprenant paisiblement son chemin pour aller au parc. Les mains dans les poches et tête baissée, Kyle semblait plongé dans ses pensées qui se concentraient sur les souvenirs qu'il à passé avec Éric Cartman.

Il arriva dans le parc, assez grand car il comportait un grand arbre, de l'herbe, des plantes et des jeux pour enfants auquels Kyle ne s'y intéressait pas. Il chercha du regard ce dont il à besoin. Par chance il l'a trouvé ; cachées derrière le grand arbre, un groupe de filles aux origines asiatiques étaient assises en une ronde et dessinaient dans des carnets de dessin. Malgré qu'elles ont poussés Craig et Tweek à se mettre ensemble, Kyle avait besoin d'elles. C'était la seule aide disponible car les Asiatiques ne semblaient pas en colère contre les garçons en vu de leur langues différentes. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elles le remarque.

- _Salut. Que veux tu ?_

 _\- Écoutez j'ai besoin de votre aide._

Les asiatiques prétèrent attention au juif, cessant leurs mouvements de crayons frotter le papier. Celui ci approcha, les filles le suivant du regard.

 **[XoX]**

Son plan avait marché ; il avait demandé aux filles asiatiques de dessiner des amitiés filles garçons, avec un discours de leur part. Les filles de l'école, touchées, pardonnèrent les garçons. Pas toutes, mais la majorité. Un an avait passé, toute la classe passait en cm2. Les couples amoureux redoutaient la rentrée des classes. L'été était agréable, l'air était pur et les enfants s'amusaient. Sauf Kyle.

Il y a quelques mois, Cartman et Heidi avaient cassé pendant une semaine, suite à une dispute à cause d'Alexa, un appareil permettant de noter des choses à haute voix. Ils s'étaient finalement remis ensemble, Cartman avait supplié sa bien aimée, se menaçant de se suicider.

Kyle avait ri lors de ce moment ou Cartman disait que le suicide c'est mal, mais aujourd'hui, il se rend compte qu'il essaiyait d'avoir de l'attention.

Une attention qui ne fut prise que je le jour de l'enterrement de Cartman, mort avec une corde à son cou, les reproches des autres l'ayant tué. Depuis, Kyle haïssait Heidi, qui aurait pu aider Cartman à surmonter le harcèlement qui fut engendré.

 **Voilà, le chapitre deux sortira dans quelques semaines (j'essaierai de respecter ce timing, n'est ce pas Luffiee ? ;p). Bon laissez une review ! Chao !**


End file.
